reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of France
The Kingdom of France is a proud and very traditional kingdom. It is known that most, if not all of its subjects are of the Roman Catholic faith. The kingdom also maintains strong ties to the Pope in Italy, and are now good allies with the kingdom of England. The country is ruled by the young King Francis, and Queen Mary. Events * Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding * Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party * Boating Party * The Michaelmas Banquette * The Harvest Festival * The Winter Frost Festival * Mary and Francis' Wedding * First Light Banquette * The Bean Queen * Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding * The Scot's Welcome Celebration * Lola and Julien's Wedding * King Francis' Coronation * John Philip's Christening * Greer and Castleroy's Wedding * Princess Claude's Welcome Home Party * The Feast of St. Nicolas * The Winter’s Ease Feast * Louis and Elizabeth's Wedding (Secret) * Narcisse and Lola's Wedding * King Charles' Coronation Rooms * The King and Queen's Chambers * King Henry's Room * Queen Catherine's Room * Francis's Room * Queen Mary's Room * Sebastian's Room * The Throne Room * The Tower * The Ballroom Members King Francis I ruled for 32 years, and was in good terms with the king of England, King Henry VIII. Francis I had 5 children, including Francis III of Brittany, and Henry II. Francis III, Duke of Brittany was the first-born of King Francis I, making him the heir to the throne. However, he died at 18, leaving his brother, Henry II, to become the next king. Reign's History * 31 March 1519 Henry II of France, the second son of King Francis I, was born. * 28 October 1533 Italian-born Catherine de' Medici and Prince Henry were married at the age of 14. * 19 January 1544 Prince Francis, the first child of Prince Henry and Catherine is born. * 2 April 1545 Princess Elisabeth, the second child of Prince Henry and Catherine, is born. * 31 March 1547 Prince Henry II becomes the King of France, and Catherine, his Queen. * 27 June 1550 Prince Charles is born to King Henry and Queen Catherine. * 19 September 1551 Prince Henri is born to King Henry and Queen Catherine. * April 1557 King Henry singed the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis to end The Italian Wars, and married his daughter, Elisabeth of Valois off to Spain's King Philip The wedding actually took place in 1559 *4 April 1558 Queen Mary of Scotland and Prince Francis have a small wedding a court, and agree to take England once their Queen is dead. *24 April 1958 Queen Mary of Scotland and Prince Francis have a large wedding Notre Dame de Paris. Alliance with Scotland *''' 1548''' King Henry II and Queen Catherine decide to have their first son, the Dauphin, Prince Francis marry Mary Stuart the current Queen of Scotland when they are both of age in an agreement between the two nations. *'1549' King Edward VI of England makes an attempt on the life of 7-year old Queen of Scotland, Mary Stuart, while she was living in France. She is sent back to Scotland for her protection. *'1557' The English Queen makes an attempt on the Scottish Queen when she is 15. It fails and the Scottish Queen is sent back to France, awaiting King Henry II's order for her and his son to arrange a date for their wedding. *'1558' Queen Mary of Scotland and Prince Francis marry each other at Notre Dame. Making Mary Stuart the future Queen of France, and Prince Francis the king of Scotland. Affiliation with Spain *''' 1525''' King Francis I was captured by the forces King Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, and held prisoner in Spain. To obtain his release, he agreed that Henry and his older brother would take his place in prison. Both boys were held and beaten for 3 years. * 1551 King Henry II of France declared war on King Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor of Spain. * 1557 King Henry singed the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis to end a war with Spain, and married his daughter, |Elisabeth of Valois off to Spain's King Philip The wedding actually took place in 1558 Gallery King Henry's Room.jpg|King Henry's Room Kingdom of France - Throne Room.png|The Throne Room Catherine's Room 1.jpg|Queen Catherine's Room Francis's Room.png|Francis's Room Mary's Room 3.jpg|Queen Mary's Room Sebastian's Room.png|Sebastian's Room France Kingdom - Ballroom.png|The Ballroom The Tower.png|The Tower Kingdom of France - Outside.png|Outside Family Tree * Valois Family Tree Category:Kingdoms Category:Royals Category:Places Category:France Category:Location